Olaf Tyson
Olaf Tyson is a duo of characters playable in Brawlout. Their unlockable variants include Acolyte, Dr. Tysonstein, and Ooga Tooga. Character Description Olaf is a bipedal walrus who carries around a penguin on his back. His fighting style is similar to that of a boxer. Being an animal that lives in cold climates, all of his special moves incorporate some form of ice. Character Description OLAF & TYSON A walrus as an Exemplar? Who'd have thought? After all, back in Odoben, they're known more for their sheer strength than anything else. Olaf's as strong as an iceberg but equally as thick - not quite the person who fits the role of Exemplar But that's where Tyson comes in - a career criminal that runs Odoben's underworld. If its schemes and tactics you're looking for, he's your penguin. Becoming an Exemplar is his biggest scheme to date - one that will help him build his criminal empire and cement his position. But the only way to compete was to partner with someone with a little more weight to throw around. Begrudgingly together, they make a devastating fighting team. It's brains meets blubber just be careful that Tyson doesn't steal your wallet after beating you up. Moveset Normal Attacks Punch '''- Neutral Attack - Throw up to 3 punches in quick succession. Good low % combo starter, due to the finisher sending directly upwards without DI. '''Strong Uppercut '- Up Tilt Attack - Throws a punch towards the sky, launching anyone hit upwards. Able to be charged. Can be used as an anti-air combo starter, or a kill move at higher %. '''One-Two '- Forward Tilt Attack - Two quick punches capable of launching enemies horizontally. Able to be charged. Olaf's furthest reaching normal attack on the ground. '''Ground Pound - Down Tilt Attack - Slams his fist into the ground, sending a shock-wave in front and behind him that deals damage. Can be charged for a very strong vertical kill move. Special Attacks Frozen Fist '''- Neutral Special - Starts winding up a powerful punch while gathering ice on his fist. If charged too long it will become too heavy and he will fall over. '''Icy Charge - Neutral Jabs > Neutral Special - Charges across a distance, damaging enemies while leaving a path of ice that will slowly break when stepped on. At the end of this attack, Olaf Tyson will follow up with an uppercut. Ice Pillar '''- Up Special - Summons a pillar of ice underneath himself. If a pillar already exists Olaf Tyson will fall on his back. Olaf can summon 2 pillars before returning to solid ground. '''Ice Blast - Front Special - Fires an icy projectile, freezing the first enemy it hits. Does 0%. If an Ice Blast hits an already frozen enemy, they are released immediately. 'Ice Boulder '- Dashing Special - Begins rolling, gathering snow and growing in size, hitting an enemy multiple times if contact is made. Will continue rolling until interrupted. Skins Olaf Tyson's Variations. ACOLYTE One man and his ghoul Working from the shadows, the cult of the Frozen Beak were once the real power players in the Oboden underworld. These hooded zealots would do anything to revive their long dead master, the ominously named “Glacier Ghoul”. After years of dodgy dealings, occult sermons and one or two ritual sacrifices, the cultists managed to call back their lord from the other world. Expecting a towering fiend with fists like iceburgs, it was a bit of a shock when a tiny penguin ghost stepped through from the realm of the dead. Most left the cult in complete embarrassment, while one loyal acolyte stayed to serve his master. Together, these two now inspire true terror among the fjords and ice floes of Oboden. Differences between Olaf and Acolyte Acolyte is a far heavier version of olaf capable of withstanding most attacks that would kill other examplars easily, But due to this he is much slower and he has slightly smaller jumps than olaf but wierdly also having stronger aerial attacks with all his aerial attacks dealing 2% more damage and having much higher knockback this is also the same with his dash attack which against some characters can kill as early as 60% with the full two hits. Category:Exemplars